1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an assembled shaft, especially a camshaft, gearbox shaft or crankshaft, at least a tubular member and several elements spaced thereon and fixed thereto in a force-locking way by expansion thereof in longitudinal portions, in the case of which, especially always between two elements, a sleeve having a diameter greater than that of the tubular member has been clamped in between the tubular member and the elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shafts of this type have been described in DE 38 03 683.5. Their advantage consists in their good bending and torsional strength due to their double-shell-like design. From a production-technical point of view they are advantageous in that due to the fact that the tubular member is expanded exclusively in the region of the elements to be fixed, it is not necessary to use an expensive die. Instead, they require special expanding probes by means of which only individual longitudinal portions can be expanded, but they still suffer from sealing problems. If only one of several seals fails, an overall pressure cannot build up. As the service life of the seals is not always the same and cannot always be predicted, process reliability is not always ensured.